Airplanes are like Shooting Stars
by OtterPixi
Summary: Kagome makes a desperate attempt to find peace, but has an unwelcome interupption.


**Warning - There are mentions of rape and AIDs, and an attempted suicide.**

**If you don't like, don't read.**

Kagome stood on the edge of the balcony, precariously balanced on the railing with her arms spread to help balance her. The once Shikon Miko shook her midnight tresses, sending the blue-black locks swirling in the wind that teased her, tested her. Gazing at the sable sky, Kagome sent one last wish to an airplane flying overhead. With that final thought in her mind, she shifted her weight ever so slightly and plummeted from her perch.

As she fell, a second wish came unbidden to her mind. In an instant, she was cradled in a pair of strong arms that held her close. She beat against the warm chest that she rested on, trying valiantly, uselessly harm the one who ruined her chance for serenity, peace from the world that had broken her. "Why would you save me and give me a false hope? Why?" She wept and began to struggle.

"Miko, cease your struggles before this one drops you for real." The terse words and the name, the blatant reminder of what she once was, yet could never be again, caused a rage within her to break free and she began to fight harder.

"Don't call me that! Why, Sesshoumaru? Why now? I don't belong here, and I don't belong there. I'm a useless empty husk of the woman I once was. I lost ALL my fucking powers when the jewel disappeared, and then I was used and cast off." She pushed against him again, and he let go, letting her fall to the ground. She crumpled as her body dropped the few feet from his arms to the ground. "Don't you understand? I'm a normal human, and an unclean one at that. I'm dying, can't you smell it?"

Shakily, she got up, her back toward the gorgeous male behind her. "I don't know how much longer I have. It could be a few more days, or several more years before the disease claims me. I do know this though, I would rather go out in a way of my choosing rather than waste away and die."

"Miko."

She cut him off, "I said, don't call me that. I have no spiritual powers, and I am not pure."

He stared at her, mask broken by her bitter and hate-filled words. This was not the vibrant and caring woman he remembered and loved from so long ago. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, her body shaking with fear and anger. "What happened to you, koneko?"

"What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" She shrieked, turning around to face him. "Let's see, I was betrayed by the boy I used to love for some dead copy, and then, while nursing a hope that I might find SOMEONE to love me, got raped by the same boy, who – by the way – knew I had loved him and would give anything to him. Then, oh yeah, when he found out I was powerless and loved another, he dumped me in the well, broken and damn near dead. I was found in the bottom of the same well by a gang that brutally MURDERED my family, and then raped me AGAIN! Then, when I was trying to end all my fucking suffering I end up being saved by the one person who still has some sort of hold over my heart who, if I remember correctly, tried to fucking KILL me every time he fucking saw me."

"I should've found you sooner, koneko. No, I should've whisked you away as soon as Naraku died." Sesshoumaru reached out to smooth an errant lock of blue-black hair, but she shied away from his touch. It hurt him, to see this once pure and kind-hearted woman broken. He couldn't even imagine the horrors she had had to have faced to make her so angry and bitter. With an internal growl, he cursed the kamis or whoever was in charge of fate for putting her through a hell, promising their destruction. A woman as rare and precious as she should've been given the status of a queen, not used and discarded like a common whore.

"Don't touch me. Someone of your station should not be seen with or handle a person of mine."

"Forgive me." He knelt at her feet and wrapped his arms around her middle, silver hair pooling around them. "Come with me. Let me show you how things should've been. Let me show you what I should've shown you five hundred years ago."

"No. Sesshoumaru, forgive me, but I can't. I can't risk getting hurt or getting sick and then passing my AIDs to you. Shippo found me, after the gang had left and tried to heal me, but all it did was kill him." She pushed him away gently. As she turned to leave, she dropped a string of pale pink quartz into his hand, and fled.

From then on out, Sesshoumaru was always seen wearing the rose colored beads around his wrist. He was constantly searching for the blue-eyed woman that had managed to capture his heart so fully.

Months passed and no sign of the petite woman showed up, though he scoured every newspaper and online news site for information.

When it did come, it came in the most surprising and tragic way possible. He found her body at the entrance covered in blood and knife wounds. Around her were the bodies of three men, apparently shot to death by the pistol in Kagome's lifeless hand. In her other hand was a scrap of paper with what appeared to be lyrics inscribed on it.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now._

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now._

A/N

Big big thanks to my awesome beta for helping me flush this out and make it a good one shot!

This was brought on by a random and rabid plunnie that demanded I write this. xD

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the song Airplanes by B.o.B/Hayley Williams

link to the song (take out the spaces)- http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=kn6-c223DUU&ob=av2e


End file.
